balloon_fightfandomcom-20200223-history
NES Remix
NES Remix is a Wii U game which features "episodes" from various NES games, including Balloon Fight. Stages In Balloon Fight's section, which is unlocked right after the first remix stage is completed, there are 13 stages. * 1-1: Use (A) or (B) to fly, and pop the enemy's balloon! ** Time: 90, No Lives ** Takes place in Phase-01, with only one Pink Balloon Bird remaining, which is flying above the main platform. * 1-2: Pop the enemy's balloon! ** Time is continued from 1-1 ** Takes place in Phase-02, with only one Green Balloon Bird remaining. * 1-3: Pop the enemy's balloon! ** Time is continued from 1-1/1-2 ** Takes place in Phase-03, with only one Yellow Balloon Bird remaining. * 2-1: Knock out the enemy! ** Time: 90, No Lives ** Takes place in Phase-01, with one Pink Balloon Bird on the main platform, and the player starts to the left of it. * 2-2: Knock out the enemy! ** Time is continued from 2-1 ** Takes place in Phase-01, with one Pink Balloon Bird on the main platform, but this time the player starts on the lower ground and must fly up to the Bird. * 2-3: Knock out the enemy! ** Time is continued from 2-1/2-2 ** Takes place in Phase-01, with one parachuting Pink Balloon Bird in the air, and the player starts on the lower ground. * 3-1: Pop 10 balloons! ** Time: 45, No Lives ** Takes place in the Bonus Stage, with green Balloons coming up. * 4-1: Pop 3 balloons! ** Time: 40, No Lives ** Takes place in Balloon Trip mode, right at the start, while the player is still on the flashing platform. * 4-2: Pop 3 balloons! ** Time: 40, No lives ** Still in Balloon Trip, but after the first preset cluster of Sparks. * 4-3: Pop 3 balloons! ** Time: 40, No lives ** Still in Balloon Trip, right at the start of the randomized Sparks. * 5-1: Defeat all the enemies! ** No Time, 3 Lives ** Takes place at the beginning of Phase-01. * 6-1: Knock out an enemy before it takes off! ** No Time, 3 Lives ** Takes place at the start of Phase-04. * 6-2: Knock out 2 enemies before they take off! * 6-3: Knock out 2 enemies before they take off! * 7-1: Pop 10 balloons! Let none escape! * 8-1: Defeat all the enemies! * 9-1: Pop the giant bubble! * 9-2: Pop the giant bubbles! * 9-3: Pop the giant bubbles! * 10-1: Cause an enemy's fishy demise! * 11-1: Pop all 20 balloons! * 12-1: Defeat all the enemies! * 13-1: Pop 20 balloons! There are also some remixed Balloon Fight stages, which put an unusual twist on some part of the game. * Remix 1 ** 6-1: Defeat all the impostors! ** 11-1: Pop 6 balloons! ** 13-3: Using only (B), pop 3 balloons! (Hold B to flap fast!) ** 20-1: Defeat all the enemies! ** 25-1: Pop the 2 giant bubbles! * Remix 2 ** 5-1: Defeat all the enemies- and protect Player 2! ** 15-1: Pop all 20 balloons! ** 23-1: Defeat all the enemies! ** 25-6: Pop 5 balloons! Don't miss any! * Bonus ** 25-1: Pop 20 balloons without missing any- in slow motion! Stamps When you beat a level, you gain "bits", and when the bit meter is full, you unlock a new stamp. These stamps can be used in Miiverse posts. There are four Balloon Fight stamps: * 009- Balloon Fighter * 026- Balloon * 028- Fish * 034- Balloon Bird Category:Games Category:Console Games Category:Spin-Off/Related Games